


Pancakes and Unexpected Guests

by Nevyn



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevyn/pseuds/Nevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief morning interlude at the loft, and a surprise visitor. Established Caskett. Smut warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Unexpected Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another idea that just appeared out of the ether. Maybe it's from too much reading other author's stuff here, but I'm not exactly complaining here. Thanks to Manuxinhace, my bemuse, for all your help with it :-D

Kate sighed, a soft smile on her lips as she rolled over in bed. Snuggling backwards, she automatically sought her partner's warmth out. Her back not meeting the expected muscular chest that usually occupied the other side of the bed until well past the time they should be up, she opened her eyes. The sheets still held the remnants of his body-heat, but no Rick.

_Can't have been up long..._ She thought drowsily, her eyes on the clock. _It's only seven thirty on a Saturday morning. Why's he up already?_

Deciding that she wasn't going to find any answers still lying under the ridiculously comfortable sheets, she swung her legs over the edge and sat upright. The slight chill in the air sending a small shiver across her naked torso, Kate glanced at the door, noting that it was still closed. Thankful for small mercies, she stood up and padded across the room to grab the first piece of clothing she could find: the shirt Castle had worn the day before, tossed carelessly aside last night.

Grinning to herself, she let herself remember the driving need to get it off his body when they had finally returned after an evening out with their friends. Barely able to keep their hands off each other on the drive home, they were lucky to have made it as far as the bedroom. Actually, she recalled, they hadn't.

They'd just not bothered with removing all their clothes for the first round, instead just getting the essentials out of the way so that they could get down to business. Her body tingling from just recalling the way Rick had shucked his pants, lifted her dress and taken her against the kitchen counter. Quick and dirty, it had sated them enough to let them make it to the bedroom for rounds two, three and four. Thankfully, Alexis was staying with Paige, and Martha was at a cast party, otherwise they would have had some explaining to do...

Shaking her head to clear the rising fog of lust that was filling her mind up, she slipped the shirt on, doing up a couple of buttons. Crossing the room, Beckett opened the door and tilted her head, listening. Silence. No, she realised, she could hear the sounds of something coming from the kitchen. Bare feet cringing against the floor, she made her way downstairs.

Leaning against the corner, Kate paused, taking in the sight before her. Clad in only his black satin Batman boxers, Rick stood in the kitchen, head bopping in time to music only he could hear as he stirred something in a bowl. Running her eyes briefly over the ingredients on the bench, she realised he was making pancakes for them. Something triggered his awareness and he stopped stirring the batter. Looking towards her, he grinned, eyes running over her, shameless in his admiration. Her foot absently running up and down her other calf, Kate toyed with the upper button on the shirt, her hair sleep-tousled, lip between her teeth and sultry smile forming.

The length of her legs being shown to such advantage by the shirt riding up her thigh, Kate gave up any pretence of playing coy as she walked towards him, her hips swinging. Winding her fingers through his hair, she pressed herself flush against his body. Nuzzling his cheek with her own, she pulled back slightly, her eyelashes fluttering.

"Hey you." She whispered, her voice husky in the cool morning air. Rick wrapped his arms around her, hands slipping under the bottom of the shirt. Cupping her backside, he let their weight press her closer to him as he trailed kisses along her jaw. Taking her earlobe between his teeth, he nipped lightly at the delicate flesh, soothing it with his tongue before replying.

"Hey yourself..." The rumble of his words in her ear sent a shudder through her body, goosebumps chasing across her skin. "Sleep well?" He asked, trailing wet kisses down the side of her neck. Arching into him, Kate felt a jolt of desire lace through her as he started sucking at the base of her neck, teeth grazing gently. Curling her fingers, she let her nails rake across the broad expanse of his shoulders, feeling his muscles flex in appreciation.

"Mmmmm I did..." She replied, the heat from his body soothing her, a delicious counterpoint to the tingles his lips were sending through her. Her hands smoothing the planes of his back, Kate pressed her face to the heat of his skin. Darting her tongue out, she tasted him, the wet heat of her mouth pulling a groan from him as she trailed a blazing line across his collar bone, and down to his chest.

Tilting her head, she looked up at him and saw his eyes darken with desire. A wicked smile stealing across her lips, she bent her head back to the task at hand, pulling his nipple into her mouth as she rocked her hips into him. His backside pressed against the marble bench-top, Rick gripped her curves as she rose up on her toes slightly.

Sliding down, Kate felt his growing arousal trapped between them. The shift in position, pressed him into her core, her eyelids fluttering as a twist of need caused her teeth to nip him a little harder. Parting her legs a fraction, Kate felt his length press between them, the tented satin smooth on her skin. Squeezing her thighs together, she gyrated her hips, working him over her core, wetness seeping through the thin lace of her panties.

Hooking one leg behind his, she brought them closer together, her breath coming faster. Dipping her fingers below the waist of his boxers, Kate traced the line of his hips lightly. Releasing his nipple with a sucking pop, she admired her handiwork, a perfect set of teeth-marks surrounding the darkened flesh, the first hint of an impressive hickey filling in the bite.

"Turns out I'm a little hungry though..." She murmured, an exaggerated pout on her swollen lips as she looked up at him once more, fingers walking up his chest.

"Oh?" He replied, his eyes tracking her hand. Gasping, he forgot what he had been going to say when she dragged her nails across his collar bone. Licking her lips delicately, she let her desire fill her eyes, her hand sliding over his abdomen, fingers spread wide.

"Ravenous..." She whispered thickly. Lifting her hand, she pulled her torso back, fingers deftly unbuttoning the shirt. Rolling her shoulders she let the fabric slip free of her shoulders, the sleeves catching on her forearms. Naked from the waist up, she pressed herself against Rick, the hard peaks of her nipples brushing his skin for an instant before she flattened her breasts into him. Hands gripping his backside, she parted her knees and lowered herself down slowly, fiery kisses leaving a cooling trail of saliva down his chest and stomach.

Running her hands down the back of his legs, Kate let the shirt fall from her arms as she knelt on the tiled floor. Nuzzling the inside of his thigh, she let the heat of her breath caress him through the satin. Tossing her head, she flicked her hair back over her shoulder, looking up at him as she bit her lip, eyes darting from his mouth down to his evident arousal.

Sliding her palms up his toned legs, Beckett eased one slim hand through the bottom of one leg of his boxers. Stroking her fingers delicately through his curls, watched his reaction, waiting patiently. A surge of pride shot through her as she felt him clench tightly, his hips jerking forward a fraction despite his best efforts to remain in control of himself. Her head dipping forward as soon as his hips moved, she opened her mouth and captured him with her lips, working her jaw wider so that she could pull him further inside. Her saliva soaking through the satin immediately, she wrapped her lips around his shaft tightly, letting the material cup his head firmly.

Rocking her head, she let the friction of the cloth slide against his skin as she gently cupped his balls, her thumb brushing small circles as she let the tip of one nail graze the sensitive skin at the back.

"Oh god, Kate, that's-" Rick gasped, looking down the length of his body, watching her. Beckett ran both her hands up to his hips, under his boxers, and gripped the waist. Stripping them off him without hesitation, she captured his freed length with her eager lips, taking him as deeply as he could go in one smooth movement. Lips firm around his shaft, she swallowed and relaxed, letting him stretch her throat wide. Rick let out a guttural groan, his legs threatening to give way on him.

Pulling back, she panted, the tip of her tongue flickering over his head as she cupped his sack again in her palm. Rolling the delicate flesh between her fingers, Kate nudged the tip of him aside with her nose, and parted her lips. nibbling her way down the side of his shaft, she reached the base of him and eased his thighs further apart with her free hand.

Tilting her face upwards, she placed her teeth around him where his length met his body. Sealing her lips to his skin, she bit lightly and hummed, the vibrations sending shockwaves through him. Unable to remain still, Rick gripped the edge of the bench with one hand, his knuckles white with the effort of keeping in place. His other hand wound through her hair, fingers tightening of their own accord.

Not trying to control her movements, Rick simply needed somewhere for his hand to rest. The possessive edge of his hand in her hair tightened the coil of heat in Kate's core. Needing more, she cupped one breast in her free hand, rolling the nipple between her fingers firmly. A small moan of desire rumbling in her throat, she heard Rick's breath catch, the sensation almost buckling his knees.

Her hand slipping lower, Beckett felt the wetness seeping through her panties as she ran her fingers up the inside of her thighs. Wrapping her hand around Rick's throbbing length, she took him into her mouth, sucking hard, working him with her tongue as she did the same with her hand. Lubricated by her saliva, she clenched her hand tightly, his head brushing the back of her neck with each thrust. Between her legs, she pressed harder, parting her folds and allowing the material to slip between them. Grinding down onto her hand, Kate pressed the lace to her clit, the material sodden with her juices.

Rocking her index finger against the swollen nub, she groaned, her hips gyrating as she worked herself against the friction of the lace. Pulling back, Kate let the head of his shaft fill her mouth, lips locked firmly around the base, and began running the broad pad of her tongue over it slowly. Flicking the tip of her tongue at the end of each long lick, she wrapped her delicate fingers around his length and rotated her hand around him.

Her breathing starting to come faster as she approached her climax, Beckett slid her hand under the lace of her panties, two fingers plunging inside her slick heat, her walls clenching tightly. Driving her head down rapidly onto him, she kept pace with her fingers, curling, stroking, thumb rubbing frantic circles on her clit as she brought herself closer to the edge. Wanton lust fogging her mind, Kate let herself go, throwing herself into in with a wild abandon she didn't know she had buried in her.

Tweaking her nipples with the hand not grinding into her centre, she slid her fingers down her abdomen to join the other. Her hand, covered in her arousal, eased free of her folds, the slickness coating her inner thighs. Rolling her sensitive bud between her fingers, her vision started the go white at the edges as the first waves of her orgasm threatened to wash through her. Swiping her other hand through her juices, she raised the now-drenched fingers and coated Rick's length with her essence.

Driving her fingers back into her warmth again, she growled low in her throat as she took him between her lips once more, her musky taste mixing with the salty tang of his own pleasure. Using the bobbing of her head as she drew him deep into her mouth again, she tossed her hair back over her shoulders, her eyes running up his clenched abs, meeting his torrid gaze. Castle feasted his attention on the vision on her knees before him. The sight of her lips wrapped firmly around him as she lowered her head, eye contact smouldering between them, her breasts jiggling with every dip of her face, her nipples brought to hardened peaks that brushed his knees as she worked him nearly brought him undone there and then.

"Fuck, Beckett!" He gasped, a fine trembling running through his muscles as he fought for control. Sensing her wicked smile around his length, she brought him to the edge with her.

Through the haze of lust, Castle barely noted the sound of keys in his front door. Rattling, it failed to open. Less than a second later, the doorbell chimed. Ignored completely by the couple in the kitchen, the sound went unremarked. That was, until it rang again, the sound penetrating the sensations swirling through him. The sudden risk of being caught getting a blowjob in his kitchen first thing on a Saturday morning sent a jolt of adrenaline through his already highly-strung system. His eyes locked on his partner's, words layered with subtext, he called out.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Beckett drover her fingers into her heat, once, twice, her body shaking. On the third thrust, she shattered around herself, wetness spilling down her legs as she let loose a scream of pleasure, muffled by Rick's length in her mouth. Feeling her lose control, Rick groaned as he spasmed, filling her mouth with the hot slap of his climax. Her lips wrapped firmly around him, Kate milked every last drop from him, before rocking back on her heels.

Looking up at him with a satisfied smirk on her swollen lips, Beckett slowly licked the last traces of him from the edges of her mouth, swallowing it as she hummed to herself, placing her fingers one at a time between her lips. Cleaning each digit thoroughly, she slipped his boxers back up his shaking legs before buttoning his dress shirt across her nakedness.

Forcing his hands to unclench from the edge of the kitchen bench, Rick drew a shuddering breath as he wrestled his brain into gear. Grabbing a pair of faded sweat pants that had been tossed over the back of the couch the day before, he tugged them on over the satin boxers, hiding the damp stain on the front. Slung low on his hips, torso bare, Rick walked to the door, still shaking the edges of his orgasm from his brain.

Opening the door, his face scrunched as he wondered who would be trying to get in at such an early hour.

_Too damned early to be mother..._ He thought. _And Alexis is at Paige's place..._

Shock slammed into him as he saw the red-head standing there. Not his mother, not Alexis. It was Meredith.

_Fuck!_ He mentally cursed, trying to rearrange his face to something less than a glower.

"Meredith... what are-" He ground out, voice husky, threads of sex still clinging to it. He didn't get a chance to finish asking her what the hell she wanted, because she brushed past him with an airy wave.

"Good morning Richard! I thought that-" She stopped, frozen in the act of dropping her handbag on the marble bench as she spotted the open fridge door. The stainless steel closing slowly, the first ex-Mrs Castle could only gape as she took in the sight of Kate Beckett, clad in Rick's shirt, her legs bare, brunette tresses thoroughly mussed.

Castle shot his partner a smirk as he closed the door, making his way over to her. His stride hitched as he noted what she had in her hand: a bowl of whipped cream. Dragging her index finger through the contents, she scooped a dollop up and stretched her tongue out, wrapping her lips around her finger and cleaning it off, her movements a deliberate echo of earlier.

Her eyes fixed on Rick, the tension spiking rapidly between them again, Kate grinned lazily as she rolled the smoothness of the cream around her mouth, swallowing it before daintily collecting an errant smear from her top lip with a slow lick.

"Don't mind us, Meredith..." Kate murmured, placing the bowl on the bench next to the forgotten pancake batter and sliced strawberries on the chopping board. "We were just about to have seconds." She stepped closer to her lover, hips meeting, one hand tracing the swell of his chest. "If it's important, I'm sure Rick will call you... later."

His eyes lever leaving the woman in his arms, Castle spoke to his ex-wife, his tone focused very determinedly not on her.

"Lock the door behind you, Meredith, I'll tell Alexis you stopped by when she gets home."

Still reeling from the events unfolding in front of her, Meredith ground her teeth, jaw clenching.

_This wasn't how the visit was supposed to go..._ She thought angrily. Unused to being practically ignored, she waited for a second to see if the couple were actually ignoring her, or were indeed so wrapped up in each other that her presence simply didn't fully register.

When neither Rick nor Kate so much as glanced over at her, she drew breath to speak, but her teeth clacked together as she nearly bit the tip of her tongue when she saw one long, white, shapely leg rise up from the cool tiled floor to wrap around Castle's waist, pulling him closer as Kate snaked her arms around his neck, their lips pressing together in a slowly mounting frenzy.

Huffing in exasperation, to herself it seemed, Meredith spun on her heels and left, the slam of the door closing behind her yet another sound ignored by the couple in the kitchen. Breaking free of the dizzying kiss for a moment, Castle spoke, voice clipped, thick with arousal again.

"Shower?" Kate drew his lip between her own and bit firmly, his answering growl all the encouragement she needed. Slipping from his grasp, she dashed towards the stairs, heading for the en suite. A delighted grin splitting his face, Castle laughed as he followed in hot pursuit, his ex-wife already forgotten.


End file.
